1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a lighting fixture, and more particularly, to a small-sized vehicular lighting fixture unit having a size in an optical axis direction that is smaller than that of a conventional vehicular lighting fixture unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a field of vehicular lighting fixtures, a vehicular lighting fixture unit including: a phosphor; and a semiconductor light-emitting element placed apart from the phosphor has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4124445).
As illustrated in FIG. 11, a vehicular lighting fixture unit 200 disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4124445 includes a projector lens 210, a phosphor 220, a condenser lens 230, and a semiconductor light-emitting element 240 that are placed in the stated order from a vehicle front side to a vehicle rear side on an optical axis AX extending in a vehicle front-rear direction, and further includes a reflecting surface 250 placed above the phosphor 220.